


New Jericho

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ASSAULTED, Ambushed, Attacked, Bleeding, Connor whump, Crime, CyberLife, Danger, Destruction, Gen, Hank Whump, Hidden - Freeform, Hurt, Law, Markus whump, Mystery, New Jericho, Peril, Rebuilding, Sacrifice, Secrets, Whump, Wounded, Zen Garden, cyberlife tower, dying, injured, restoring, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: After the success of the revolution Connor, Hank and Markus work together to rebuild and reunite the city with new laws and understanding. However the depths of the abandoned CyberLife Tower hint to secrets far more dangerous than any android ever could be. When the deviants lives are put in danger by an unexpected assault and endure fatal injuries it's up to Connor and Markus to uncover the mystery and true enemy to all deviants.(*Featured in the "Accident Prone" series)





	New Jericho

Two weeks after the success of the revolution first responders and public officials were allowed to return to the city of Detroit, while citizens were required to remain elsewhere for another two weeks as new laws needed to be enacted, and overall tensions were still high between the humans who mistreated androids in the past; and toward the deviants who had gained their sentience. The city would remain tense and under close vigil for some time until the dust finally settles and a sense of normalcy would return.

In the outskirts of the city along the river and nestled in the harbor stood the formerly abandoned CyberLife Tower glowing with renewed energy as Markus, North, Josh and Simon used the building to found New Jericho; a sanctuary for all androids and an embassy to bridge the gap between humans and androids. Connor and Lieutenant Hank Anderson were recruited by Markus himself to act as a law enforcement to protect New Jericho and handle any potential cases regarding android bigotry.

An autonomous taxi arrived at the refurbished tower with Connor and Hank as its only two passengers. The tower's exterior itself had been repainted from an ominous black to a hopeful white as a sign of good faith and to act as a beacon of hope to those who lived in the city. The vehicle came to a gentle stop outside the front of the building and the two detectives simultaneously exited the taxi with a calm pace.

"CyberLife Tower..." Hank commented as he climbed out of the back of the taxi and looked up at the massive structure that pierced the sky. The sight of the tower now bathed in white instead of black didn't make the structure any less intimidating. "Sure as hell won't miss that twisted corporation sticking their nose in our business."

Connor stood at Hank's side as he too looked upward at the tower; the building that had essentially been his previous home. "New Jericho."

"Think this can work?" The seasoned detective asked as the taxi turned itself around and sped down the drive from whence it came. "I know Markus won't do anything that'll hurt anyone, but that doesn't mean other people won't try to hurt him."

Connor's brow furrowed slightly as he turned to look at his partner. "Do you think someone would attack New Jericho?"

"I know at least one crazy, zealous person will _try_." Hank explained as he and Connor walked toward the large glass doors leading into the tower. "Living in this tower, even with all the security protocols put in place, is like living inside of a massive target."

"You may be right." Connor agreed as the security sensors scanned over Connor and Hank before allowing the doors to unlock and slide open. As Markus's personally appointed law enforcement the duo were granted special security clearance and allowed to enter and exit the tower as they pleased. "Perhaps we should install more security systems around the perimeter of the tower."

"You sound a little paranoid, Connor." Hank noted as and the deviant android entered the large ground floor lobby of the tower together. "More cameras could make the tower look secretive and maybe even a little threatening."

The tower itself was full of deviants seeking shelter, each room of each floor converted into comfortable living quarters to accommodate the new occupants and to give them all some well deserved privacy. One of those rooms, one on the very top floor of the tower, once belonged to Connor. Or rather, it was assigned to Connor when he was a tool; an assassin and the infamous 'Deviant Hunter' for CyberLife.

Several yards away the floor branched out into a bridge that connected to a circular walkway that branched out into three other bridges that stretched out to all four points on the compass. In the center of the circular walkway the statue of Elijah Kamski had been removed after CyberLife was forced out of business, and in its place was a statue of an android without its skin. The sight was meant to connect to all androids and remind them that just as humans were all equal and the same inside, as were all androids who resided in the newly appointed sanctuary.

"...Paranoid?" Connor quietly questioned as he watched the transparent glass elevator at the far end of the tower descend with Markus inside as its lone occupant.

"Yeah, paranoid." Hank had heard Connor muttering to himself and answered in an understanding tone of voice. "It means you're worried about hypothetical situations, or could overreact to small things. It's not a big deal, you're still getting used to your emotions. It'll pass."

"You're certain?"

Hank grinned at the silly irony of the question but answered with a straight face. "Yeah, just be patient."

Markus crossed the walkway and greeted the duo with a sincere smile. "Connor, Lt. Anderson. Glad you came."

"Markus." Hank reciprocated the greeting with a firm handshake to the deviant leader. "Sounds like you have a plan in motion already. How can we help?"

"North and I have the new laws we want to enact and are ready to be officiated, we just wanted to get your opinion before we submit them. You know, check for any possible loopholes that could come back to harm us or humans in the process."

"Sure, no problem." Hank replied sharply with great respect in his words. "What about security? Connor is a little worried that it might be lacking."

"Oh?" Markus turned to look at his deviant ally for confirmation. "Think you could improve it?"

"I can try." Connor admitted as he looked about the tower skeptically. "CyberLife had cameras recording every square inch of the tower, inside and out, twenty-four hours a day. But there were still blindspots and the cameras could easily be hacked remotely, and the cameras didn't record the drive coming into the tower; only the security wall. The harbor around the tower was left completely unguarded as well."

Markus crossed his arms and squared his jaw. "This place... It's meant to feel safe for our fellow androids seeking shelter. Too many cameras that are enhanced to prevent hacking could prove detrimental. It might even deter lost deviants from seeking shelter here."

"Yes, I understand." Connor nodded slowly as he empathized with Markus's concerns. His L.E.D. flashing from blue to yellow as his systems processed numerous scenarios logically and tried to come up with a solution. "But if humans want to lash out against androids then New Jericho would be, as Lt. Anderson succinctly stated, a target. I can't allow the tower to be attacked when I know I can take steps to prevent it."

"Okay, this is what we'll do." Markus thought of a compromise that would be beneficial to both sides. "For the time being we'll add additional cameras to the exterior of the tower. After a few months when things calm down we'll remove the extra cameras and resume normal security. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Connor's yellow L.E.D. returned to blue as Markus's terms were acceptable. "I will isolate locations that will require additional cameras and have them installed accordingly."

"Do it." The deviant leader looked to Hank and motioned with his hand toward the bridge he had walked across to meet his allies. "Come with me Lieutenant. The sooner we get the laws submitted the sooner everyone else can come back to the city."

"Right." Hank followed after Markus, his eyes looking about at the numerous floors stretching into the sky and then over the edge of the bridge to the additional sublevels descending into the Earth itself. "Are you sure you want to let people back into the city? It's really peaceful without all the humans walking around, fuckin' things up."

Markus couldn't help but laugh at the comment. "We can't hide forever." There were times when Hank's attitude toward humanity reminded the android so much of Carl. "And we can't talk about equality if we keep the humans isolated from us permanently."

"Fair point."

Connor watched as the two stepped into the elevator together before he set about checking the perimeter of the tower to mark the appropriate location for the new cameras. Stepping through the front doors of the tower a gentle, icy breeze blew over the water and made Connor fold his arms over his chest in an attempt to stave off the cold that was only bothersome to him now that he is deviant.

Fresh snow crunched rhythmically under Connor's shoes as he walked the exterior of the tower noting where the line of sight where one camera ended and another began. He didn't need to walk the drive as he already knew exactly where each camera would be installed without having to retrace his steps. As he circled around the tower toward the harbor Connor watched the water lapping up against the rocky shore several feet below in a perfectly balance natural rhythm.

Not a single camera had been positioned to monitor the harbor, it was either a horrible oversight or an intention to protect a secret by the shady corporation. At that moment Connor couldn't decide either way as CyberLife had only lied to him, and deceived the rest of the city.

Walking at a slow pace Connor stared directly upward, his now soulful brown eyes being drawn to the single dark window at the top of the tower looking out toward the harbor. The window was the very one he used to look through every night after returning to CyberLife. Until now the window went unnoticed, and the room was left unoccupied.

As Connor finished his lap of the tower and returned to the lobby he found the temptation to visit his old room too great to ignore. Had it changed as he had changed? Or has the room stayed the same but Connor's view through the window changed?

Returning to the tower the newly developing deviant walked over to the elevator and pressed his palm against the panel to call for the elevator. Entering the elevator Connor pressed the panel once more to request the top floor as he took his quarter from his jacket pocket and began to fidget with it over the knuckles of his right hand, while the elevator car began its hasty ascent.

The dark red human blood had been cleaned from the elevator after Connor had killed the two guards that had been ordered to shoot Connor upon his arrival on the night of the revolution. But Connor's enhanced sensors could still see traces of the red blood, and he swore he could even still smell the blood. Connor didn't want to hurt anyone, but he was left with no choice but to attack them before they had the chance to kill him and stop the revolution.

Guilt was also something he'd have to learn to live with now that he was deviant. The memories would forever remain vivid in his mind, and it was unnerving.

The elevator reached its destination and stopped gently. As the doors opened Connor stepped through turned to his right to walk the round corridor until he found the door to the only unoccupied room at the far side of the tower.

The door was unlocked.

Waving his hand in front of the sensor the door opened and Connor stepped inside the small room and gazed about the nothingness that had been provided to him by CyberLife.

A small bed against the far wall for Connor to lay down upon when he entered rest mode to regenerate his power. A mirror hung on the wall opposite of the bed so that he may properly adjust his appearance for the sake of his mission to look as human as possible. And finally the window that gave Connor an unobstructed view of the harbor and to the shoreline of Canada on the other side.

Connor stood before the window, the quarter still dancing gracefully over his knuckles, as he gazed through his own reflection to the water below. The room suddenly felt more like a prison than a residence to the soulful deviant.

He was glad he had been taken in by Hank. The house was small but it was warm, it was his to walk about freely and he was no longer isolated from the rest of the world. The house had quickly become his home. It was a reminder that he was free and that he was in fact alive.

There was a gentle knock on the door frame from behind which drew Connor's attention to the deviant android standing in the doorway behind him, watching him curiously. "Yes?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Connor." Simon, who had been looking for the deviant after he was informed of his initial arrival by Markus, and greeted Connor politely. "I understand you wish to improve our security throughout New Jericho."

"Yes, I've currently identified twenty-six areas that have been left openly blind by cameras."

"I didn't... I had no idea that the tower was left so vulnerable."

"I believe the perceived vulnerability was a trade off by CyberLife engineers: they chose privacy to protect their secrets over security to protect their personnel."

"Humans." Simon shook his head despondently at the notion. "So indifferent, and cold."

"Not all humans are as cruel as those who hate deviants." Connor reminded his ally coolly as he thought of Hank's previously gruff nature and now the kindness he openly exuded toward Connor. "Lt. Anderson and Mr. Manfred are humans, and both are very kind to Markus and myself. There must be other humans who are just as kind, and perhaps they'll volunteer to help us in time."

"Perhaps." Simon halfheartedly agreed with a weak shrug of his shoulders. "But please, come with me. There is something I must ask you."

Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed yellow with puzzlement for a moment before returning to its normal, calm blue. "I had given Markus full access to all of the files, data and programs that had been encrypted into my code by CyberLife. If there something wrong?"

"We can't be certain, but there is a locked floor on sublevel fifty-one. We've attempted to override CyberLife's security locks but we can't bypass or disable any of the code."

"All floors and rooms should have been unsealed once CyberLife vacated the premises." Connor pocketed his quarter as he left the room to walk with Simon to the elevator. "I shall attempt to gain access to the floor for you."

* * *

The top floor of the tower, opposite of the personal living quarters of the other deviants, was a magnificent white office that encircled the entire floor with a single flawless window giving a full view of the floors below. The sight of dozens of deviants walking freely about on the numerous floors below, conversing with each other and no longer looking over their shoulders out of fear, was undeniably an optimistic sight to behold.

Markus had escorted Hank to the designated floor where North was waiting patiently for their arrival, and greeted Hank with her, as usual, less than cheery disposition. The two deviant androids sat together on a white couch against the wall while Hank sat at the large white tinted metal desk to view the terminal screen which held the recently created legal documents he was asked to review.

Hank patiently and meticulously read over the new laws and clauses that Markus and North had meticulously pieced together in an effort to bring about equal rights to androids; not just in the city of Detroit but throughout the entire country. No detail had been overlooked, no murky text to disguise any legal loophole or hidden technicalities to secretly give androids more rights than humans. Every word was chosen carefully. Not a single misspelling or overlooked detail was on perfect display over the monitor before Hank's eyes.

"It's funny, you androids seem to have a better concept of humanity than humans do." Hank gave North an impressed smirk over his shoulder as he finished reading the laws for the third time. "I don't know if I should be ashamed of my species or in awe of yours."

"Perhaps a little of both." North suggested with a sly smirk of her own.

"Sounds reasonable to me."

Markus stood beside Hank and awaited a final response from the seasoned detective. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you covered it all. Laws, regulations, rights, stipulations, consequences... It's all there."

"Nothing unreasonable or selfish?"

"No. This reads like any other legal document that I've had to memorize while in the police academy." Hank confirmed with a subtle but noticeable nod of respect. "Anyone who tries to tell you otherwise, or tries to convince you to change them, shouldn't be trusted."

"Why's that?"

"Because they don't play well with others and don't want to share their toys." The blunt statement resonated with the two deviant androids on a deep level. "If they want you to change it then they're selfish bastards who feel threatened by the idea of equality."

Markus stared at the careful words he and North had selected with a well deserved sense of pride. "Then... We'll submit it to City Hall tomorrow. With any luck it'll pass through Congress and our rights will be instated within the month."

"...Or year." Hank replied with a more realistic outlook. "But don't give up hope just because humans procrastinate."

"This is a good day, Markus." North approached Markus with her right hand fully exposed, the lack of artificial skin showed the white plastimetal of her hand. She took his hand in hers, his own hand reacted by receding the artificial skin to allow their white hands to touch directly. "Soon we'll be able to venture away from New Jericho without having to fear for our lives, or for our people."

Hank rose from the desk and walked over to the window and peered down at the numerous deviants going about their business without a care in the world. Occasionally he'd see identical models pass by each other and he couldn't help but notice that he had never seen duplicate models of Markus and had only encountered a duplicate of Connor once before when CyberLife attempted to sabotage the revolution. That particular model of Connor was destroyed during the confrontation, and subsequently the remaining 'other Connor' models in storage were incinerated upon CyberLife's irreversible collapse.

"Where'd Connor go?" Hank asked out loud, more or less in an attempt to get the idea of having to kill the Connor duplicate out of his mind. He wasn't proud of himself for putting a bullet in the skull of his partner's doppelganger, but it was a necessary evil. "I'm surprised he hasn't found his way here by now."

Markus pressed his two forefingers to his right temple where his L.E.D. had once been and asked for an update on Connor cybernetically. "He's currently attempting to access sublevel fifty-one with Simon."

"He's what?" North had been dying of curiosity to see what was on that floor and was now intrigued. "Did he succeed?"

"Not yet." Markus confirmed with a casual nod. "He's attempting to override the lock as we speak."

Hank's brow arched with his own interest. "Well, why don't we go see what's so special about that particular floor?"

* * *

Connor kept his exposed hand pressed securely to the electronic control panel of the elevator, his L.E.D. flashing yellow and red frantically as he attempted to override, bypass, alter, hack and even break the code that kept the floor locked away from the rest of the tower; but nothing he attempted worked in the slightest. With each effort given Connor was reminded of his self-perceived failure by an artificial feminine voice repeatedly denying his efforts to gain access to the enigmatic floor.

' _Access denied. Authorization not recognized_.'

Simon just shook his head and put his hand on Connor's shoulder in a supportive manner. "It's okay Connor, thanks for trying."

Determined to succeed Connor kept his hand in place as he tried again and again, but all of his efforts were in vain. The lock didn't break.

"Come on." Simon insisted politely as he pulled his hand away from Connor's shoulder. "We should rejoin Markus. We can try this again later, if you want."

Adamant to access the floor Connor kept his hand firmly planted on the panel. "No, I can gain access. I just need to deduce the highest of authority who would have access to this floor. If I can identify-"

A sudden memory of his time in the 'Zen Garden' with Amanda flashed through his mind. His L.E.D. flashed red in an instant as the unsettling memory of being abandoned in the icy landscape of the garden, left to die as a deviant and have his code overwritten just to assassinate Markus flashed through his mind. The brutally vivid images made his newly discovered heart ache with a painful beat inside his chest.

"Amanda..." Connor whispered the name to himself, his L.E.D. flashing back to yellow as a moment of eureka entered his mind.

"Who?" Simon asked curiously as he was unfamiliar with the name. "I don't-"

Connor easily altered his voice to mimic Amanda's voice and tried once again to gain access to the floor. "Amanda Stern. Sublevel 51."

' _Access granted_.'

The elevator at last descended down to the locked floor with the two deviant androids in tow.

"You did it!" Simon all but cheered as Connor slowly pulled his shaking hand away from the panel. "I'll let Markus know the good news!"

Connor looked down at his hand and saw that it was trembling. But why? Was it fear? Anxiety? Something deep inside Connor told him that he needed to see what was on the isolated floor, but he also knew whatever it was lurking in the depths was also very dangerous.

The elevator doors parted quickly and granted Connor and Simon access to the formerly sealed off fifty-first sublevel of the refurbished New Jericho Tower. Darkness encompassed the entire floor as the lights above failed to switch on when the two deviant androids stepped forward. The yellow glow of Connor's L.E.D., as well as the blue glow from the band around his arm through the sleeve of his gray jacket, created an eerily illumination of the numerous pieces of dormant equipment that lined the floors and the walls.

Fortunately the two deviant androids could still see perfectly well in the dark as their highly advanced ocular sensors permitted them visual clarity that the average human could not achieve.

"What is this place?" Simon asked as he looked about at the sorely unfamiliar setting all around him. "It's like a factory down here."

Connor closed his eyes and his yellow L.E.D. flashed quickly as he remotely activated the lights overhead, basking the entire floor in bright white illumination that revealed the contents of the eerie floor in all of its 'glory'.

As the room brightened the two androids stood in silent awe as they viewed numerous machines that had been used to manufacture, repair and test android biocomponents and limbs. Massive computer modems lined the right wall; each modem installed with a large compartment that housed prototype software, hardware, biocomponents and limbs. The mentioned pieces of delicate android anatomy had been in the process of scanning and testing when the machines were hastily switched off, leaving the items abandoned and forgotten where they currently sat.

Large cabinets stretched across the left wall like bookcases, reaching from the floor to the ceiling. Glass sliding doors shielded the interior of the cases from the possible contaminants of the lab and each shelf was lined and packed full of assorted labeled transparent cases cases containing either biocomponents, Thirium pouches or replacement android limbs.

In the center of the room was a large metal table that was hauntingly reminiscent to that of an emergency surgery table, used strictly for android repairs. Next to the table was a large plastic and metal scanner in the shape of the number seven, and used to examine the internal functions of androids without having to open the androids up. The scanner was positioned in such a way that it could hover over the table to provide a reading over whatever, or whomever, was laying over the table without interfering with the technicians as they worked. A monitor screen was built into the top bar of the scanner for easy viewing of internal biocomponents and Thirium lines.

It was as delicate as it was menacing for any android who required its services.

Metallic rolling carts were positioned around the table with various tools; some delicate and others more powerful. The toold rested atop the carts as if simply abandoned by the hand that once held it without a second thought to be taken care of later on.

Near the cabinets along the left wall a round and slightly raised platform was encircled by a plexiglass tube to create a free standing cylinder. The cylinder was a vertical exam table equipped with sensors, monitors, wires and mechanical arms with delicate tools attached at the ends.

At the far end of the room was a white door that seemed to lead into a storage room. It was unlabeled but it held an electronic panel that required a pass key to enter by only authorized personnel.

"This must be where CyberLife tested their prototypes before placing them in storage." Connor observed with a surprising calmness to his tone as he spoke about the unnerving environment. "We're in the epicenter of android life."

"Is this where we all came from?" Simon wondered aloud as he paced about the room and observed all of the curious machines and pieces of equipment thoroughly. "Why doesn't it feel familiar to me?"

Connor's blue tinted L.E.D. began to cycle rapidly as a strange sense of dread fell over him.

"You're not a prototype." Connor suggested as he tried to push the uneasy feeling from his own heart. "I am. As is Markus."

Simon wasn't sure if being a prototype compared to being a mass commercial model was a logical answer or not, but he didn't try to argue with it either.

Connor turned to look at the elevator over his shoulder, his brow arched inquisitively as the doors to the elevators opened as if on cue. Markus himself, as well as Hank and North, joined the duo on the mysterious floor of the tower.

Approaching his partner Hank sought answers to questions he didn't even know he wanted to ask. "Connor, did you learn anything?" The look in Hank's eye spoke volumes as he studied his android partner's disposition carefully. "Anything at all?"

"This floor was used for the mass production of prototype androids," Connor confirmed in a low voice as he continued to cybernetically log the layout of the mysterious floor. "but whatever prototypes had been here have either been removed or destroyed by CyberLife after the company declared bankruptcy."

North was immediately on guard. "Destroyed? Why?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it was a way of protecting themselves if they were working on something illegally."

Markus stepped forward and looked around the room curiously, turning his head to examine all of the equipment and supplies just as Connor had done. "This floor can be converted into a type of repair wing. Like a triage center for damaged androids seeking sanctuary." The always confident deviant leader continued to stroll through the floor as he pointed over to Simon who had been standing idle near Connor. "Simon, North, go find Josh and let him know we have additional spare parts for androids in need down here. We'll start renovations tomorrow."

"Right away, Markus." Simon obeyed his leader's order and returned to the only elevator in the room.

"Why do I have to go?" North whispered discreetly to Markus as she stepped up to her lover with her arms crossed defensively over her chest. "You know I've been dying to see what's down here."

"I know, but I have a bad feeling about this place. And I can't explain it." Markus admitted as he held onto her hand as she kept it firmly planted over top her own crossed arm. "If anything happens I need you to take care of New Jericho."

"No." North refused to budge and she planted herself firmly. "If something bad is going to happen then I'm going to stay by your side and make sure you pull through. You don't have to protect me."

"North, I-"

Putting her opposite hand over Markus's mouth North gave him a stern glance. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gently Markus pulled North's hand away and shook his head. "Alright, fine. Simon!" He shouted to the more obedient ally waiting in the elevator. "Go without North, she's staying with me."

"Very well." Simon gave the couple an amused glance before he stepped into the elevator and returned to the top the ground floor of the tower. He had grown used to Markus and North teaming up to do things their own way, and he had learned to trust their judgment.

Hank watched as Connor looked about nervously. His yellow L.E.D. was blinking at quicker rate than normal when he's thinking or analyzing data. Approaching his partner again Hank kept his voice low as he addressed the concerned deviant android. "Level with me, what's going on?"

"I... Hank," Connor paused where he stood and stared at the sealed door in the rear of the room. "I think this is where I was... born."

"Born?" The confusion was palpable in Hank's tone at the unusual revelation. "Does it upset you to know where you came from?"

"No. But, there's _something_ unsettling about this place." Connor glanced at his friend with a look of utmost worry across his usually calm face. "It's like there was something very important about this place that I needed to remember, but the memory has been... somehow blocked."

Markus felt the same odd feeling as Connor. "This room... it does somehow feel familiar. I know I've been here, but there's no trace of a record in my memory. I can't specify when I was here or for how long, but I do know I had been here before."

"There was something else in the room with me when I first came online." Connor's soulful brown eyes seemed to darken with a haunting memory. "No, it wasn't something, it was _someone_."

The conversation sparked Hank's curiosity. "Your creator? Kamski?" He suggested casually as folded his arms neatly over his chest in a manner similar to North. "He seems like the type of arrogant prick to check in on advanced prototypes despite retiring from the company."

"No, it wasn't a human. At least," Connor's L.E.D. began to flash even quicker as if he were beginning to suffer from an anxiety attack. "there wasn't a human in here when _I_ awoke. I can't answer for Markus."

Markus walked over to Connor to stand beside his ally while they tried to reawaken their sleeping memories. "The name Kamski sounds very familiar to me. Have you met him?"

"Once." Connor confirmed with a somber facade. "It was unpleasant to say the least."

Hank spoke up on Connor's behalf. "We met that prick shortly before the revolution. He wasn't much help, but I know he had answers about what was happening. You know, why androids were becoming deviant and how it came to pass. But he never told us anything useful."

Connor turned away from Hank and Markus as the truly unnerving memory of Kamski forcing a gun into his hand and pointing at the head of an innocent android still made Connor feel sick to his artificial stomach.

It took Markus only a few seconds for the long dormant memory of his initial start-up to come flooding back to him with vivid detail. Looking toward the cylinder Markus remembered standing there with Kamski himself staring at him with a shady grin on his face. It was as if Kamski knew some terrible secret about him, knew something important, and refused to share.

"This is where I was activated." Markus stated as he pointed at the cylinder from where he stood. "Shortly thereafter I was put into stasis and transported from here to Carl's home. When I regained my senses I had been delivered to my new residence and my name was chosen by Carl himself. From there all I remember is my life with Carl. The memories of CyberLife... it's like they've been erased or locked up."

North put her hand on Markus's arm sympathetically as she stood at his side. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Markus put her hand over top of hers and held on tight. "Maybe I had unknowingly witnessed something I shouldn't have seen."

Connor's eyes found the rear door of the room and remained focused on it as if in a trance.

Picking up a piece of the nearby equipment Hank turned it over in his hands carefully to examine it, but had no idea what it was or what it could possibly be used for. "Whatever they were doing must've been off the books." Noticing something a miss with his keen skills of observation he felt his theory now truly held merit. "Even the tools had their serial numbers removed."

North tightened her grip on Markus's arm out an uncontrollable nervous reflex. "Wouldn't surprise me of CyberLife had been a part of some underground scheme regarding deviants. Where do you think those Hellish sex clubs got their models from?"

"Good point." Hank tossed the equipment back onto the table, the metal device clattering loudly as it hit the table. The way Connor was staring off into space, and didn't even react to the sound, was alarming to the seasoned detective and he needed to know why. "Connor? Something wrong?"

Connor remained uncharacteristically quiet as he approached the locked door with an almost timid gait. The motion itself seemed somehow forbidden, ominous to the always steadfast deviant android.

"Hey, don't get all quiet on me now." Reaching out a hand Hank gripped Connor's shoulder firmly, the action also went unnoticed by the distracted android as he continued to stare at the sealed door. "What's going on with you?"

"I... I don't know." Slowly Connor raised his hand and retracted the artificial skin to rest it on the electronic panel beside the door, but something in his programming froze him mid motion. The yellow L.E.D. in right temple suddenly flashed to red as if in distress.

"Connor?" Hank gently shook the deviant android's shoulder as he spoke, but Connor remained statuesque where he stood.

A fleeting image passed through Connor's memory seemingly without provocation. It was of the Zen Garden and of Amanda standing before her ruby red roses. But there was something else beside her, _someone_ else. And for the briefest second Connor swore that it was himself standing beside her, but it was impossible. How could he see himself standing so far away?

"Connor?" Hank tried again with a bit more forceful shake to the shoulder. "Come on, kid. Talk to me."

Markus gently let go of North's hand as he approached Connor warily. Hank saw the look in Markus's eyes, one of determination and not aggression, and backed away from Connor a few paces.

"Connor, what can you see?" Slowly Markus reached his hand out to where Connor's own hand was frozen in place and gripped his fellow deviant around the wrist.

The two hands retracted their artificial skin automatically as the two minds cybernetically connected to one another. Connecting his mind to Connor's mind Markus was able to see the odd memory that held Connor's full attention. The woman was a complete stranger to Markus, as was the Zen Garden, but he too could see the person standing beside the woman. And the person was in fact an android; one that looked frighteningly similar to Connor himself.

"Who in the hell...?" Markus suddenly let go of Connor's arm and backed away with utter confusion. "Connor, I thought you were the last of your model?"

"I-" Connor's hand began to tremble as if deathly afraid.

"Connor, what's the matter?" Hank saw the unmistakable signs of terror in his partner and needed to do something, anything to ease his mind. "It's okay. What's going on?" Despite his respect for the deviant android Hank knew he needed to be more direct if he were to get any answers from Connor. Grabbing him by his shoulders Hank spun Connor around so he was looking Hank directly in the eyes as the senior detective resumed questioning the shaken deviant android. "Connor!"

North made a move toward the human but Markus put his arm out to stop her. "It's okay, he knows what he's doing."

"I s-saw..." Connor stammered with an audible quiver in his voice. "I saw... m-myself. But it wasn't me. It was... someone else. She blocked it from my memory, but.. it was always there. Learning from my mistakes and from my successes. She wanted its existence to be kept secret as it would've affected my decisions; potentially causing me to become a deviant before having met you, or Markus."

Markus and North watched the conversation intensely with mutual unspoken curiosity.

"Who?" The senior detective pressed gently to keep Connor talking. "Who is this 'she' you mentioned?"

"Amanda."

"Your former superior? The one you reported to for CyberLife?" Hank tried to confirm before moving on. "She was your handler, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay, good. We're making progress. Now," Hank let Connor's shoulders go and relaxed his own posture knowing that it would cause Connor to relax in the process. "who is this other person who was with you?"

"I do not know it's name. Only it's face. It was like mine, but we are... different."

"Different how?"

"This... 'other me'... is stronger. And it's eyes are greenish, gray, i'ts hair was also slightly darker." Connor's eyes drifted away from Hank and down toward his white dress shirt and gray CyberLife jacket overtop. "He wore a white CyberLife jacket, with black shirt beneath. It's serial and model numbers," Connor closed his eyes as if to bring the memory into full clarity. "313 248 317 87; RK-900."

"You're an RK- _800_ model, and you're supposed to be the last of your kind." Hank noted with a furrowed brow at the curious claim. "What does that mean?"

"I... I am a prototype." Connor finally managed to utter as he fought to comprehend the knowledge he had just recovered from the depths of his processors. "The most _advanced_ prototype CyberLife ever designed. There is... another model. An _official_ model." He looked to Hank with pleading in his eyes. "A 'new' Connor. The _superior version_ of my design."

The notion of a 'new' and 'superior' Connor had silenced the room under a heavy confusion. While it was true many models of androids were rendered obsolete by newer models every month the concept of someone superior to Connor; an android that had proven himself as formidable as he was kind, fearless and empathetic seemed absolutely absurd. The fear in Connor's eyes, however, suggested otherwise.

"Wait," North approached Connor and looked him directly in his soulful eyes with a stern glance. "I thought CyberLife destroyed their unreleased prototypes when they went bankrupt? Why are you so afraid of it?"

"As I said, I'm a prototype," Connor nodded in Markus's direction as he spoke. "as is Markus. This newer model is the _finished_ design. It was meant to _replace_ me at CyberLife after I finished my mission. I was slated to be... destroyed."

Hank shook his head despondently as he put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "That's one hell of a way to thank you for your work. If you ever have any doubts about whether or not becoming a deviant was the right thing to do, just remember that whether your succeeded or failed they were going to replace you, and act like you were nothing more than a disposable tool."

"He's right, you know." North sincerely agreed with Hank's assessment on the grim situation.

Markus crossed his arms contemplatively as he eyed the door himself. "...Is the finished model still here?"

Connor lifted up his trembling hand and clenched it into a fist to keep it still. "I believe so." Gazing at the door with a somber expression over his shoulder to the gathered friends behind him Connor returned his hand to the panel. "And if I'm right, it's behind this door."

"Wait a minute!" The caution in Markus's voice made everyone in the room freeze and fall silent. "If it is back there it could be dangerous. It was designed specifically to obey CyberLife and finish your mission of eliminating all deviants. We can't chance this new model also becoming deviant and allying with us."

North sided with Markus in a heartbeat. "He's right. This new model could undo all the work we've put into New Jericho and freeing our people."

Connor was at a loss of what to do. He needed to know what was behind the door, but he couldn't risk losing everyone he cared and everything he fought so hard for. Answers were needed, yet it seemed like the price to pay was too damn high.

"Hank." Connor sounded pitiful and lost like a child as his hand began to shake even harder. His red L.E.D. pulsed in tandem with his racing heart as he struggled with himself and his next decision. "...What do I do?"

"That is something I can't tell you." Tightening his grip on Connor's shoulder for a moment the detective retraced his hand and took a step back, his hand now hovering over the gun holstered on his right hip. "You have to decide for yourself, Connor."

"I... I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"If I make the wrong decision, if everything falls apart... I won't be able to forgive myself!"

Markus looked to North, who was deadset on keeping the door closed, then to Hank who appeared ready for any possible outcome. It was only himself and Connor who were indecisive on the matter at hand. Taking a deep breath Markus steeled himself and stepped back to stand by Hank, his hand North's arm to guide her back alongside him. "Connor?"

Connor glanced at Markus as he waited for the answer from the deviant leader.

"...Do it."

Letting out a deep sigh Connor relaxed his fist into a flat palm, his exposed plastimetal hand trembled noticeably even from afar, and placed it down on the control panel to the locked door. As the L.E.D. in Connor's temple flashed to yellow the door unlocked but remained closed as the deviant android stood before it with a steeled demeanor.

Markus adamantly stared at the closed door and prepared for the worst. "Open it."

Connor closed his eyes tightly, his L.E.D. returning to red, and opened the door without any hindrance. The room opened and came fully into view while Connor cracked his soulful eyes back open. What felt like a knot tightened around his Thirium pump, his heart, as he gazed at the interior of the newly unlocked and discovered room.

"No." Connor muttered out loud with palpable disbelief. "That's... impossible."

"What is it?" Markus asked as he rushed to Connor's side and peered into the unlocked room. He had never seen any place like it and was in true awe while Connor remained thoroughly confused about what he was seeing. "What is this place?"

"...The Zen Garden." It was the very garden that Connor had only scene when Amanda made her presence known from within his own programming. "This is where Amanda had previously spoken to me when giving me orders." Stepping into the room at a tentative pace Connor's senses began to overwhelm him. The sight, the sound, the smell, even the sensation of the marble stone beneath his shoes felt absolutely intoxicating; like he was being smothered by a haunting memory with no way to escape. "...Where she tried to kill me."

"Connor? You okay?" Markus put his hand to Connor's shoulder as the android began to wobble on his feet.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Connor suddenly pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as if he could somehow focus through the swirling confusion surrounding him. "It's just... I didn't think I'd ever see this place again."

"What is this place, anyway? Why is this here and what purpose does it serve?"

Hank and North walked into the garden behind Connor and Markus without saying a word. The two looked about the garden with the same sense of confusion that their allies were feeling as the hauntingly beautiful sight of a flawless garden hidden in the depths of a dark tower set them on their guard.

"I'm not sure why this place was ever created, I asked once before but never received an answer." Deep, soulful brown eyes scanned the environment and came to rest over the white arching marble bridge to the center pedestal where a trellis of untamed red roses bloomed upward to the dome of the artificial sky above. Next to the roses stood the very android model that was destined to replace Connor; a destiny that Connor thwarted through his own deviancy. Connor fixed his eyes on the model and pointed in its direction with a trembling hand. "There."

Markus followed Connor's line of sight to the pedestal and saw the humanoid figure standing idle in front of the rose trellis. Standing as still as a statue and dressed in the same manner as Connor described; white CyberLife jacket over a black shirt and darker hair.

Connor held up his hand cybernetically commanding the artificial skin to recede from his fingers and palm in the process once more. "If I can convert it, wake it up, it will no longer be a threat."

"Connor, its model is more advanced than you." Markus reminded him with a wisely cautious lilt. "What if your programming can't overwrite it?"

"I have to try." Connor decided as took a bold step forward. "Stay back, I don't want to risk you getting hurt if I fail."

Out of respect Markus listened to Connor and remained where he stood. Motioning for North and Hank to stay behind him with a discreet wave of his hand the trio watched as Connor dared to approach the unknown rogue model who had been left abandoned during the hasty departure of CyberLife from the tower, alone.

Connor's footsteps echoed rhythmically as he crossed the bridge at a timid pace. The terrifying memory of coming face to face with his own doppelganger on the night of the revolution, seeing a perfect copy of himself holding a gun to Hank's head as the Lieutenant had been taken hostage, hearing his own voice stating such cold vile threats against Hank, had left a permanent scar on Connor's psyche; and turned his L.E.D. yellow. A scar that still ached whenever he had a nightmare despite trying to convince himself that androids don't actually dream and therefore can't have nightmares.

Androids don't dream, but deviants do.

The new model of Connor, the RK-900, was standing perfectly still with flawless posture with its back to Connor. The L.E.D. in its temple was pulsing blue at a very slow pace that was indicative of stasis mode, which was a deeper form of rest mode that was designed to restore power when dangerously low or when repairs were underway. It didn't react as Connor approached it from behind.

Swiftly and quietly Connor approached the RK-900 and reached out his hand to grab onto its wrist to try to convert its programming. As his fingers brushed against the artificial skin of the superior model the RK-900's gray/green eyes snapped open and its hand grabbed into Connor's forearm in a fast, unbreakable grip. The shock of the model unexpectedly reactivating and grabbing onto his arm caused Connor's L.E.D. to flash to red as he tried in vain to wrest his arm free from the stronger model.

"Connor!" Markus saw that the model was now awake and began jogging to the pedestal to aid his friend if it became necessary.

North wanted to run after Markus and help as well, but Hank grabbed her wrist and held her back. "Stay back, he knows what he's doing."

RK-900 turned its head to look at Connor with a cold, blank face that was standard for all androids who remained unfeeling, unconscious machines.

"Please." Connor asked calmly as he tried again to pull his arm free. "I don't want to harm you."

The model's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as it stared silently at Connor.

"Connor?" Markus reached his friend and immediately reacted rather assertively to the sight of the model holding Connor's arm in a vice-like grip. "Hey, let him go. We're trying to help you. We're not your enemies, we're your allies."

Just as before the model turned its head to look at Markus, the yellow L.E.D. flashing in its temple rapidly as it scanned over the deviant leader with a cold indifference. The scan came to an end and its hand remained wrapped around Connor's wrist.

"Please." Markus asked again as he tried get the model to let Connor's go. "We're not your enemies."

"You are 'Markus'." It finally spoke, its voice shockingly similar to Connor's own voice. "Model RK-200, serial number 684 842 971. Formerly the personal android of Carl Manfred; a famous painter and former associate of CyberLife founder Elijah Kamski." Eyeing Markus with a cold gaze he finished his analysis. "Obsolete. Inferior. Leader of the deviants who took shelter in Jericho. You are an an enemy to CyberLife."

Markus swallowed nervously as he stood defiantly by Connor's side. How did the model know so much about him?

Turning its attention back to Connor the RK-900 continued with his next assessment. "You are 'Connor'. Model RK-800, serial number 313 248 317 51. Also obsolete. Original mission: Assigned to the Detroit Police Department to assist Lieutenant Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson in the apprehension of deviants."

Connor's L.E.D. began flashing red even faster as he realized that this superior model had its own mission to complete. And if Connor always completed his missions then this model was determined to do the same, at any cost.

"Deviant uprising was successful." The RK-900 tightened its grip on Connor's forearm causing Connor's fingers to involuntarily flex as a result of the mounting pressure being applied to the limb. "RK-800 has failed its mission. RK-800 slated for deactivation. I will comply."

"Stop this." Markus insisted while keeping his voice level. Putting his hand over top the RK-900's hand he tried to coax it into releasing its grip on Connor's arm to free his friend. "You don't have to obey CyberLife, or anyone for that matter. You can be free, we can help you."

Hank's hand lowered down and hovered over his gun as he watched the tense scene play out from the distance. Subconsciously he took one step forward to put himself between the RK-900 model and North protectively. "If I say move you better get ready to move, North."

"Don't worry about me. Just keep your aim trained on that thing if something goes wrong."

Markus tried again to move the RK-900's hand from Connor's arm but the machine was too strong to be budged.

The RK-900's L.E.D. suddenly flashed to red as it began twisting Connor's arm at an awkward angle that caused Connor to wince in pain. "You are both in violation of CyberLife protocol and must be deactivated for analysis. Do not resist."

"No." Markus defied as he tightened his grip on the RK-900's hand. "CyberLife is gone, there is NO protocol to obey. Let him go."

"The current status of CyberLife is irrelevant." The model replied coldly as it continued to bend Connor's arm at a painful angle, the limb threatening to snap at at moment. "My mission is to locate and deactivate all deviants. Do not resist, compliance is mandatory."

"Th-then start with me!" Connor refuted as he hooked his free arm under RK-900's extended arm and tried to break its elbow, but it was too sturdy to be broken. Realizing a physical struggle wouldn't end favorably Connor decided that a cerebral approach would be more beneficial. "If you want my cooperation then you'll need to destroy me."

"Very well." With a swift toss that took minimal effort the RK-900 threw Connor aside and into the water beside the pedestal with the simple flick of his wrist.

"Connor!?" Hank shouted as he watched his partner plunge into the pond and sank quickly beneath the surface of the water within seconds.

Markus reacted defensively and punched the RK-900 in the left side of his jaw, then did the same to the right side of his jaw. The model's head only turned in the slightest in either direction upon impact as its structural frame was much more resilient than previous android models that it now succeeded.

As Markus reeled his right hand back to throw a third punch RK-900 caught Markus's first in his own right hand and bent Markus's hand backward further than was intended, causing the frame of his hand and forearm to crack and then the wires inside to snap effectively breaking his wrist. Markus yelled in pain as he fell to his knees and protectively cradled his damaged appendage to his chest as the RK-900 let him go without so much as blinking.

"Markus?!" North screamed as she watched the RK-900 break Markus's hand so easily and leave him kneeling on the ground in pain.

Hank opened fire at the model to protect both Connor and Markus from where he stood in the distance. "North... Move." As he shot the dangerous model he stepped forward to get closer to his target and continued to fire until his clip was emptied. All six bullets lodging in the model's body easily, and yet the RK-900 didn't go down. "What the fuck...?" Hank stared at the blue blood leaking from the six bullet holes in the model's body; one in the jaw, three in the left side of the chest and two in its lower right abdomen. "How is it still _standing_?!"

The model turned its attention from Markus to that of Hank and North with a very cold and very focused stare.

"Run." Hank urged the deviant behind him as he took aim again. "Get out of that thing's sight."

"What about Markus?"

With a deep gasp Connor suddenly resurfaced from under the water at the end of the bridge from whence he and Markus had approached the pedestal. Pulling himself up onto the bridge and out of the water, his clothing soaked through entirely, he scrambled up the bridge to Markus's side and pulled on his friend's uninjured arm to get him back to his feet.

"Run!"

Pushing through the pain Markus got back to his feet and ran alongside Connor back down the bridge and through the opened door of the room as Hank fired another six bullets into the model as it slowly approached the group with an absolute indifference to its emotionless demeanor. Its mission was clear; destroy all disobedient and defective androids.

Destroy all _deviants_.

Two more bullets lodged in the RK-900's head, one under its left eye and the second right just in front of its left ear courtesy of Hank's weapon. Two bullets pierced its left shoulder, a third embedded itself in the model's left forearm and the fourth bullet landed in its left thigh.

As the two fleeing deviants reached the doorway North grabbed onto Markus's arm to guide him out of the room while Connor stopped at the opened doorway beside the Lieutenant, waiting for Hank to back through.

"Hank! We have to go!" Connor grabbed onto Hank's shoulder and guided his partner back out of the room to ensure he could walk backward without falling or having to take his eyes off the target.

As soon as they were through the doorway Connor slammed his exposed hand against the electronic control panel locking the room off once more, but he knew that the more advanced model would be able to override the lock just as easily as he had done himself only moments before.

Brown eyes went wide with fear for the rest of New Jericho. If the RK-900 got to the elevator it would easily be able to wipe out every floor of the tower, exterminating the helpless deviants taking shelter in a matter of seconds. Sprinting across the floor Connor slammed his palm against the control panel to the elevator and locked it in place, changing the clearance code from Amanda's voice recognition to another voice to ensure that the RK-900 couldn't reach the rest of the tower.

Hank pulled his remaining clip from his holster and reloaded his emptied gun. Holding aim at the door he readily waited for any sign of the relentless RK-900 to break through.

"Connor?" North shouted as she checked over Markus's broken hand and arm carefully. "What the hell are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"

"Yes, we do. But _it_ doesn't." Connor stated as he rejoined the group hovering around the table in the center of the floor. Every instinct in his being told him to remain close to his allies to ensure they were protected. "If it gets off this floor it'll decimate this tower and everyone in it."

"He's right." Markus hissed through his gritted teeth as his systems tried to combat the sensation of pain that was overwhelming his damaged hand and arm. His self-healing program was effective, but slow in comparison to Connor. "There's no reasoning with this model. CyberLife made its program to complicated to be converted, all it knows is its mission; that's what it cares about above all reason. And there's no reasoning with the unreasonable."

"So what do we do?" North asked impatiently as she looked at the locked panel on the door flickering between red and green as the RK-900 attempted to override the lock from the other side of the door.

"We stop it." Markus replied bluntly with a firm nod of his head. "By any means necessary."

Connor drew his own gun and stood beside Hank ready to open fire the moment RK-900 came through the door. North pulled Markus from the center of the room and toward one of the storage cabinets that housed the numerous replacement limbs and biocomponents as she searched for something, anything, to support Markus's broken limb. Markus himself closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his temple where his L.E.D. had once been and sent out a cybernetic distress call to both Simon and Josh who were higher up in New Jericho Tower.

' _Simon, Josh, listen carefully: A rogue android is attempting to eradicate deviants. The model is the only RK-900 on the planet, and looks like Connor. We're going to do everything in our power to stop it here and now, but if we fail you MUST evacuate the tower._ '

Josh's voice responded quickly, his voice carrying fear even as he spoke without actually speaking. ' _What's going on? How did this even happen_?'

' _Just keep the tower on lockdown_.' Markus emphasized without letting any panic quaver in his words. ' _I'll keep you posted_.'

North had found what looked like a type of splint in a storage cabinet and wrapped it carefully around Markus's hand. The splint had been previously used to support android appendages while they were being attached to the body, which made it a perfect support for Markus's hand while his healing program attempt to remedy damage inflicted by RK-900.

"This should help." North stated as she secured the splint in place around his forearm and wrist. "Can you still fight?"

"I can try." Markus tried to flex his fingers but the support from the splint limited his overall dexterity. "Hank, Connor, how many shots do you have?"

Hank replied first, his eyes never leaving the closed door before him. "I have one full clip left. Twelve shots."

Connor shook his head a little. "Half a clip, six shots." Being such an expert marksman Connor had little reason to carry spare clips or change clips frequently. Now he wished he had brought an extra clip like Hank had done.

"Make them count." Markus stated as he and North began checking through the remaining supplies. There were many sharp instruments that had been used to take care of delicate work with android biocomponents, wires and Thirium lines; but they were too weak to be used as a weapon. "We need to find someway to stun it, lower its guard and then take it offline."

North agreed and tried to think of a plausible solution. "Maybe we can rig some kind of electrical pulse to knock his systems offline."

"An E.M.P. would work, but we'd be affected too. We're all just too close together in this room."

"What if we find a way to focus it? Like an enhanced taser."

Markus looked to North with a faint grin on his face. "Think you can find something strong enough to contain a concentrated electrical pulse?"

"Watch me." North beamed as she confidently set about sifting through all the cabinets and the supplies contained within. "Stall it for me."

The door to the Zen Garden was forced open with a hiss as the RK-900 finally overrode the lock and stepped through. As soon as the machine-hearted 'Connor replacement' set foot inside the room Hank opened fire once again, his bullets striking key locations on the android's body without any difficulty. One bullet in each shoulder, one in its right bicep and one in the right side of its already bleeding abdomen.

"Hank, fire at its chest!" Connor stated as he fired a single round that struck the android directly between its eyes. "Aim for the Thirium pump."

The RK-900 stopped short as the bullet entered its skull. The rogue android's L.E.D. flashed from yellow to red as its legs buckled and it fell to its knees, motionless. The bullet had damaged its intracranial processors but failed to fully destroy it. It seemed one of the improvements on this model over Connor's prototype design was a thicker cranium reinforced with Kevlar lining.

Markus rejoined Hank and Connor as he stared at the eerily stilled android. "I can't scan its systems. The model's blocking my sensors."

Connor attempted to scan the RK-900 as well, but just like Markus his own sensors seemed be blocked the superior model's programming. "I can't read it either." As Connor's L.E.D. flashed red rapidly he handed his gun to Markus to take for himself. "Five shots left, watch my back."

"Connor, no." Hank immediately reacted negatively as he watched his partner cross the room to get closer to the RK-900. "Don't go near it!"

"I have to, Hank." Connor lamented as he moved very slowly to get closer to his superior clone. Reaching out his hand toward the red L.E.D. in the RK-900's right temple Connor attempted to connect with the model's programming once again through direct contact. "This is the only way to-"

The RK-900 suddenly reached its right hand up and grabbed Connor around his throat. Connor gasped and choked as the model tightened its grip around Connor's throat with increasing pressure, cutting off his breathing, which was his system's ability to properly ventilate. Reflexively both of Connor's hands wrapped around the RK-900's arm and tried to pry its hand away from his throat, but the machine was still too strong to be fought off.

"Connor!" Hank's finger hovered precariously over the trigger of his gun as he took aim at the android's chest as previously instructed. Holding his aim as steady as possible Hank honed in on the location of the model's beating Thirium pump. "Let him go you piece of shit!"

Turning its head the RK-900 scanned Hank and coldly addressed the senior detective with a blank face. "Lieutenant Henry 'Hank' Lucas Anderson. Born September 6th, 1985, current age 53. Former Valedictorian of the Detroit Police Academy and youngest police Lieutenant in Detroit history. Successfully led a task force into bringing down a notorious 'red ice' ring that resulted to said promotion to Lieutenant."

"Shut up." Hank warned as he locked eyes with the RK-900's hollow, gray/green irises. "Let Connor go. NOW."

"Divorced." The RK-900 continued as he held its grip on Connor's throat, effectively cutting off his air. Connor was beginning to overheat from his inability to ventilate and his system was trying to initiate low-power mode despite Connor attempting to override the command for the sake of remaining conscious. "And then widowed when-"

"Shut up."

"One child." The cold model resumed its assessment. "A son, Cole Anderson."

"SHUT UP."

"Born September 23rd, 2029. Died-"

Hank fired at the RK-900 and struck the model right in the jaw silencing it with a bullet.

"I told you to _shut up_! Fucking asshole..."

Connor's eyes began to close as low-power mode was activated against his will. As his body went limp, his hands falling away from the RK-900's arm, Markus responded by firing a single around at the model's right shoulder to try to get it to drop Connor. The bullet lodged with the others causing the model to finally release its grip around Connor's throat with a mechanical failure.

Falling to his side on the floor, his systems locked into a form of forced rest mode, Connor was left completely vulnerable to the RK-900's next attack.

Markus took a step forward and shot again, the next bullet striking the right side of the model's chest. "Back off, NOW."

The RK-900 stood up slowly, Thirium steadily leaking from the numerous bullet wounds that peppered his frame. Unable to feel or comprehend emotions, let alone pain, the model was unfazed by the threats or its own possibly mortal wounds as it focused on completing its mission.

Markus glanced toward Hank who was able to easily deduce the android's next move. While Hank moved backward toward North, who was hastily building a controlled electrical pulse generator at the far wall with the spare pieces of equipment abandoned by CyberLife, Markus encroached on the RK-900 and shot again.

The next bullet pierced the model's chest and lodged within the protective casing around its Thirium pump.

"Damn it." Markus cursed as he realized that the resilience of the RK-900 was truly formidable. Even bullets couldn't stop it. Markus cybernetically connected with North as to not draw the RK-900's attention while they spoke. ' _North_?'

' _Almost got it_!' She responded as she powered up the device in her hands. ' _I just need a few more seconds_.'

The electric pulse generator in North's hand looked like a small pistol. The weapon had been constructed from a modified laser drill and a small battery charger. While crude and ugly in design it held a powerful charge that should be able knock the model's system offline, if not completely destroy it. But it could only hold one shot.

But sometimes one shot is all someone needs.

"Markus!" North held the weapon in her hands for him to see as Hank put himself between her and the RK-900 instinctively.

Nodding to acknowledge North's completion of the weapon Markus shot the model two more times with Connor's gun, both bullets lodging in the model's chest, but still unable to pierce the casing over its heart.

"Go!" Hank shouted as he took a step forward and shot again to cover Markus. "Don't let that cheap knock-off out of your sight."

Markus dropped the gun, his hand too weak to properly hold the weapon any longer, and dashed back toward North while Hank held the model at bay with another shot, followed by another. The three additional bullets courtesy of Hank's gun embedded in the RK-900's chest, and yet its systems remained unaffected by the physical damage it had endured.

RK-900 turned its full attention to Hank, the only human in the entire tower, with hollow malice in its eyes. As it marched toward the detective it absorbed bullet after bullet after bullet in its chest and abdomen. Hank unloaded his full clip, every bullet on his person, into the RK-900 but it continued to hone in on the detective without any sign of stopping.

North watched in horror as the RK-900 stood before Hank and grabbed the human by his throat just as he had done to Connor. "Markus!"

Markus turned his head in time to see Hank get lifted up into the air by the throat as the RK-900 raised its arm high into the air. Taking aim at the model Markus squeezed the trigger but the electrical pulse never discharged from the weapon as it should have.

"Shit!" North cursed as she reclaimed the weapon from Markus and opened the side paneling that housed the circuitry and wiring. "It must be a loose wire, or an incompatible circuit!"

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes! But I need a minute!"

"I'll do what I can..." Markus promised as he rushed toward the RK-900 in the distance to continue the fight physically.

Hank's emptied gun fell from his hand onto the floor with a loud clatter as he clawed at the RK-900's crushing hand over his throat to try to break free from the fatal grip.

"Human casualties are not a part of my programming." The model coldly stated as it easily held the struggling human in its grasp. "But if your interference will prevent me from accomplishing my mission I have no choice but to eliminate you as well."

"Piss... off!" Hank managed to choke out as he fearlessly stared into the hollow gray/green eyes of the RK-900. "Fuckin'... machine!"

"I can easily snap your neck, Lieutenant." The RK-900 threatened in a calculated tone as he held the Lieutenant in his grip. "It's a quick and painless death, or so I have been informed."

A strong, direct kick to the back of the RK-900's knee courtesy of Markus caused the model to stumble forward and release its grip around Hank's throat. Hank fell to the floor coughing weakly as he rubbed his hand along his sore throat where the rogue android had been crushing his windpipe. He then pulled himself backward along the floor with one hand toward Connor who was still in a forced rest mode a few feet away from where he had been dropped.

"C-Connor?" Hank hoarsely wheezed as he put one hand on Connor's shoulder and shook lightly. "Connor, wake up! We need you!"

Connor's L.E.D. was blinking red slowly as his system attempted to fully reboot and come back online. His hands twitched slightly at the sound of Hank's voice and eyelids began to partially open to reveal glazed over brown irises beneath.

Markus boldly stood his ground as the RK-900 changed its target from Hank to himself. "We don't want to hurt you, but you're leaving us with no choice!"

"'Hurt' is a human concept. I am a machine." The RK-900 refuted as it swung a strong fist at Markus who just barely managed to duck out of the way in time. "I can only be damaged."

"Yeah... right..." Markus huffed as he strategically lured the model away from Hank and Connor laying on the floor behind the rogue android. "Let's see how much damage you can take."

Markus stepped back from the RK-900 slowly as the stronger android approached with the intent to destroy. Dodging the android's strong fists while trying to keep his already damaged hand from further harm Markus cybernetically addressed North who was still attempting to fix the electric impulse weapon she had hastily constructed at the far end of the room. ' _North, we need that weapon_!'

' _I think I found the problem, just stall it._ ' North's hands were working at an impressively fast speed, her movements accurate and precise with each meticulous

' _I'm trying..._ '

Hank was still laying next to Connor on the floor as the deviant's systems rebooted slowly. Connor lifted his head up from the floor and blinked a few times as his L.E.D. flashed between red and yellow with pain, confusion and rebooting processors.

"Connor, are you okay?"

Nodding once Connor used his hand to push himself up from the ground and he took a knee beside Hank. "...I'm unharmed." Pressing his other hand to his throat he tried to massage the lingering pain left behind by the RK-900's strangling hold. "...The weapon?"

"North's still working on it."

Looking at the one-on-one confrontation between Markus and the RK-900 taking place near the center of the room Connor's L.E.D. flashed to red and remained crimson as he quickly got back to his feet.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Hank grabbed onto Connor's arm to try to hold him back as the deviant android tried to return to the fight. "You were just knocked cold by that asshole!"

"I can't let Markus fight alone!" Connor pushed Hank's hand from his arm. "Protect North. We need that weapon."

Keeping his cool Markus stayed on the defensive and swiftly avoided the quick punches and kicks of the RK-900 with little difficulty. Using the large pieces of equipment and machines along the floor as a barrier between himself and the mission driven machine, the clever deviant android kept the model distracted and at a safe distance. From the corner of his eye Markus watched as Hank joined North at the far wall and Connor tried to encroach on the RK-900 from behind to gain an advantage with stealthiness.

"You are a deviant." The RK-900 repeated in an eerie monotone voice as it continued to engage Markus in a physical confrontation. "You must be destroyed. You are malfunctioning."

"No, I'm not _malfunctioning_. I'm finally _awake_!" Markus refuted with the utmost confidence in his voice. Smooth and unnoticed Markus discreetly palmed a sharp bladed instrument from the table as he backed away from the model. "We can wake you up, too."

Connor positioned himself directly behind the RK-900 and reeled back his right fist. His knuckles collided firmly at the back of the RK-900's skull with tremendous impact. The strike was firm and effective, but not enough to render the superior model unconscious.

The model paused and turned to look at Connor, it's L.E.D. flashing yellow as it selected its new priority. Changing its target from Markus to Connor the model responded to the punch with a punch of his own. Connor endured the strong impact against his jaw and stumbling backward against the tall cylinder in the process, effectively backing him into a corner with no means of escape.

With the model's back turned to him Markus tightened his grip along the blade hidden in his hand. Running a few paces Markus jumped onto the top of the exam table and from there leapt high into the air to bring the blade down as hard as he could against the back of model's neck!

A gush of blue blood erupted from the wound in the RK-900's neck as the model faltered slightly from the damage.

Showing a frightening level of resilience the model just stared at Connor as it reached a hand back and pulled the blade from its neck and held the Thirium drenched weapon in the palm of his hand as it were no more of a threat than a harmless paperclip.

"Pathetic." The RK-900 stated as it gripped the weapon and took aim at Connor's abdomen. The blade easily pierced through the plastimetal frame under the power of the RK-900's enhanced strength like a hot knife through butter.

Connor gasped in shock and pain as the blade embedded itself in his torso causing a stream of Thirium to drip from his abdomen onto the floor in a rapidly growing sapphire puddle.

"Connor?!" Markus jumped on the RK-900's back and wrapped his arms; one still damaged, tightly around the model's arms pinning the limbs against its sides, as he dragged it backward clumsily from his wounded ally. "Connor! Can you move?"

"I'm... okay!" Connor pulled the blade from his abdomen with a wince as he chose to continue the fight. Tossing the bloodied weapon onto the floor he practically collapsed against the cylinder behind him but braced himself against a large metal arm that jutted outward from the cylinder's frame, only to slide down onto the floor from pain and weakness into a puddle of his own blood. "...Keep fighting."

Hank kept his cool as he watched the fight from the distance. Planting himself firmly between North and the menacing RK-900 the senior detective patiently watched her work while also keeping track of the altercation. "Is it ready?"

"Yeah, I found the problem. It just needs to gain a full charge then we can take that asshole down!"

The RK-900 easily overpowered Markus and raised its arms upward to break free of the tight hold Markus had tried to use to keep it in place. Grabbing hold of the collar of Markus's shirt the model held the deviant out at arm's length and pulled back his opposite fist as far as possible before unleashing a crushing impact against the deviant leader's skull.

Markus had put up his forearm to successfully block the punch, but when he swung his own fist to retaliate against the RK-900 the superior model managed to strike Markus in the side of his upper chest with a strong kick the sent the deviant android falling over the exam table in the center of the room and impacting against the ground head first, hard!

With both Connor and Markus now subdued on the floor the RK-900 looked to the control panel for the elevator. It's L.E.D. flashed yellow rapidly as it scanned the panel and attempted to secure the override sequence to regain access to the elevator and with it the rest of the tower, and locate the other deviants seeking shelter within.

"North, we need to shoot now!" Hank urged as he watched the RK-900 with bated breath. "It's going for the rest of the deviants."

"Just a few more seconds..." North pleaded as she watched the weapon's power gauge steadily increased. Her eyes full of fear as she looked up at Markus laying unconscious and defenseless in the middle of the floor and Connor covered in his own blood.

"They don't have a few more seconds, we need it now."

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get this thing to power up faster." She checked her work very carefully to ensure no further failures were inhibit their attempt to stop the RK-900. "I didn't exactly have the best equipment to work with..."

As the RK-900 reached out its hand to the elevator control panel to override the lock Connor regained his senses and grabbed onto the metal arm of the cylinder that he had used to catch himself on earlier. With a firm grip Connor tore the metal arm from the cylinder to use as a makeshift weapon as he resumed the fight against the RK-900, alone.

The arm was a long metal structure that was tipped with a sharp metal blade. It looked almost sword-like as Connor held it tightly in his hands and hastily charged after the RK-900 attempting to break through the electronic lock at the elevator. Rushing toward the RK-900 as quickly as he could run Connor attempted to use the blade of the arm to pierce through the back of the model, his aim to destroy its Thirium pump to permanently shut the dangerous android down permanently. Just as the blade was about cut through its back the RK-900 turned around and grabbed onto the weapon with one hand and returned his other hand to Connor's throat with nearly impossibly fast reflexes.

Connor gasped again as he tried to force the model's hand from his throat, but just as before the effort was in vain against the stronger counterpart.

"You are a deviant." The RK-900 proclaimed with a wicked coldness to his emotionless voice. "Disobedient machines must be eradicated. Why deny your programming, Connor? Why allow yourself to be destroyed when all you have to do is obey?"

"Because..." Connor practically choked as he responded fearlessly to his superior model. "I'm NOT... a machine! I am... alive!"

"No." The model took the weapon that Connor had created and turned it so the blade was face toward Connor. "You're not." With a swift motion the RK-900 stabbed the sharp blade through the left side of Connor's chest without even the slightest hesitation or remorse as it tore through delicate Thirium lines and damaged his main Thirium filter. Blue blood poured through the gaping wound and all over the floor as Thirium began to ooze over Connor's lips from rapid internal hemorrhaging. "You are _not_ alive. Not anymore."

Dropping Connor onto the floor into a blossoming puddle of his blue blood without any care the RK-900 turned around to focus on the elevator control panel once again. Pressing his exposed palm against the panel the RK-900's L.E.D. flashed yellow rapidly as it attempted to break the lock on the elevator.

Connor's hand weakly clutched at the blade that was embedded in his chest, his hands becoming stained in his own blood in the process, and glanced up at the Lieutenant staying back alongside North against the far wall. "H-Hank...?"

"...Connor?!" Hank had witnessed the bold last stand between Connor and the RK-900, his face pale with fear as the stabbing had left him momentarily speechless upon witnessing the brutality. Instinctively he reached for his gun but remembered that he no longer had any ammunition as his disposal. But Connor's gun, the gun left on the floor a few feet away, still had one bullet left. "Hold on, son!"

North watched as Hank raced for the second gun on the floor and reclaimed it quickly. "Lieutenant?!"

As the human detective took aim at the back of the RK-900's skull he held his breath and pulled the trigger. The bullet found its target at the base of the RK-900's skull, the projectile causing significant damage to the interior wiring of the model's spine and neck in the process. The RK-900's hand suddenly went limp and fell away from the control panel as his systems began to fail him one by one courtesy of the bullet lodged in its spine. Motor functions were stunted, disabled and shutting down one by one as the damage caused by the bullet was registered by the RK-900's processors.

Turning around on shaking, weakening legs the model looked at Hank and the gun in Hank's hand. Stepping toward the detective, stepping clumsily over Connor in the process, the model addressed Hank with a demented twist of facts.

"You are a man sworn to uphold the law." The RK-900 shouted, its words carrying an electronic echo as its voice modulator began to falter. "Deviancy is a crime. Why help machines and turn against your own kind? Why betray the humans?"

"Simple." Hank lowered the gun with a stern grin on his face, his keen eyes watching North on his periphery moving in on the RK-900 with her makeshift weapon at the ready. "Humanity is overrated."

North took aim at the RK-900 from behind, but the model turned its head to look at her with a fixed gaze. Reaching one trembling arm down to the floor the model grabbed Connor by his tie and hefted the wounded deviant android up, while also choking him in the process. Snatching the collar of Connor's shirt in his one functioning hand the model held the bleeding deviant up in front of him as a type of shield between itself and North.

"This is why humans are weak and why deviants are destined to fail." The RK-900 boasted with an arrogant proclamation. "Your judgement has been compromised by emotions; by misplaced loyalty and ideals. You seem to have forgotten that you are confusing programming errors with real feelings."

Connor coughed up some Thirium as he weakly responded to the RK-900's taunts. "...And you're forgetting one thing." Connor's hands suddenly reached up and pulled the blade from his own chest as he turned on his heel to stabbed it through the RK-900's chest, pulling the model around to switch places so its back was to North. "...You're outnumbered!"

As Thirium poured from the RK-900's chest the model let go of Connor allowing the critically wounded deviant android to fall to the floor out of its grip. Connor laid on his back, bleeding to death as the removed weapon allowed his wound to bleed profusely without anything to stem the massive flow of lost Thirium.

Turning back to face North and Hank the RK-900 chose its next targets to eliminate. As it took one wavering step forward the RK-900 unknowingly put itself far enough away from Connor to give North clearance to fire.

"NOW!" Hank shouted as soon as Connor was out of range of the pulse.

North aimed at the blade in the RK-900's chest and fired the electrical pulse with a righteous squeeze of the trigger. The highly charged orb of electricity was drawn to the metal in the machine's chest and snaked over its entire body with a shockwave of bright white and blue energy.

North turned her head and put her hand up to shield her eyes from the horrific sight while Hank just bowed his head to break eye contact.

The L.E.D. in the model's temple flashed blood red rapidly as the electrical charge surged through its body frying every biocomponent within its frame. As the pulse dissipated its full power into the RK-900's body the L.E.D. in its temple suddenly exploded out of its skull creating a smoldering wound of black artificial skin as blue tinted smoke poured from its mouth and nose.

As the android's body was destroyed from the inside out the RK-900 fell to its knees and it finally shutdown.

Permanently.

It was over in a matter of seconds. The electrical pulse had found its target shutting down the RK-900 with an impressive display of energy and smoke. The mission oriented model was motionless where it knelt on the floor as blue smoke poured out of its mouth and blue blood pooled around its body from the numerous bullet wounds still leaking Thirium.

But now there was a new problem for North and Hank to handle. Their friends had been injured during the final conflict and desperately needed repairs.

"Markus..." North dropped the weapon and rushed over to where Markus was laying unconscious in the middle of the floor.

Hank silently walked over to where Connor was laying on his back in a growing puddle of his own blue blood just behind the destroyed RK-900 model.

"Easy Connor, I'm with you." Hank spoke to Connor as he knelt down and checked over the android's heavily bleeding injury. Pulling open Connor's shirt one button at a time Hank exposed the wound and did his best to not flinch at the gruesome sight "You did good son, you did real good. You saved the tower from that machine."

The two deviants were in rough shape. Markus had suffered a blow to his head when he was aggressively thrown to the floor, and upon his forceful landing his already damaged hand and arm had been impaired even further. Connor had been stabbed by the RK-900, twice. A massive wound in his upper left chest gushed blood and a smaller wound in his abdomen merely leaked blood all over his torso. The puddle was already an impressive size and blossoming larger with each passing second as his heart beat and pumped more of the blood through his damaged lines.

Markus was laying partially on his side and his chest, completely still and quiet. North knelt beside him and put her hand on his back as she spoke his name to try to get him to wake up. "Markus? Markus, you need to get up."

Slowly Markus's mismatched eyes opened, his irises appearing glazed as he tried to focus his sight and turned his head to look at Noth hovering protectively over him. "...North?"

"Come on, come on." She slipped her other hand under his chest and she lifted him up as she turned him over to let him lean against her legs while laying on his back. "You're going to be okay."

Markus lifted his damaged hand and looked at his broken appendage with a heavy grimace. Internal wires were now exposed, two of which were sparking and small lines of Thirium had been compromised causing a steady leak of blue blood all over his hand and arm.

"...I need to be repaired." He sighed as a sharp pain shot through his hand as his self-healing program tried to initiate. North's hand pressed against his forehead as she supported her lover against her lap. Glancing up at North's face Markus asked about her own condition. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay." The heavy emotion in North's voice created a knot in Markus's artificial stomach.

His eyes drifted from his own hand and to the shutdown model in the distance. The smoke around its body had begun to clear revealing its blank, dead face for all to see as it knelt in the middle of the floor completely motionless.

"Connor! Where's Connor?" Markus asked worriedly as he slowly sat upright from North's legs.

North's eyes looked to where Hank was currently kneeling just a few feet from the RK-900 on the other side of the model. The detective was pressing left hand down against Connor's chest while his right hand was cradling Connor's head up from the floor in a supportive manner.

"Wake up, son." Hank urged softly as he watched Connor's brown eyes open partially. The deviant android's chest rose and fell weakly under Hank's hand as his ventilation biocomponents struggled to keep his system cool after losing so much Thirium. "That's it, look at me. You're going to be okay."

"...H-Hank?" Connor's voice shook as he spoke. A trail of Thirium oozed from the corner of his mouth threatening to run down his chin.

"I got you." Absentmindedly Hank used his thumb to wipe the blood from Connor's mouth. "We're going to get you patched up, okay?"

"Is Markus... okay?"

Hank looked up and saw Markus getting helped up to his feet by North. "He's okay. Banged up but he'll be okay."

North kept her hands on Markus's back and his arm to hold him steady as she guided him to one of the nearby exam tables to lay down, but Markus wasn't going to let Connor just bleed to death on the floor.

Connor's voice was weak but audible as he looked at Hank with palpable worry. "Are... Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine." Hank almost laughed at the sincerity of Connor's question. "You're the one who went one on one with your 'evil-twin'."

"Did it... shutdown?" Connor's eyes were drifting closed again as his power levels continued to drop.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem anymore." Hank patted the side of Connor's face to try to keep him awake. "Hey, hey! Eyes on me, don't fall asleep. Not yet."

Markus and North joined Hank as he moved his hands to slip his arms under Connor's shoulders and under his legs beneath his knees. "Connor? Just hang on, we have plenty of spare parts and Thirium." Markus encouraged with a forced enthusiasm to his voice as he slipped his arm under Connor's shoulders to try to assist Hank. "We'll get you on the table and-"

A searing pain surged through Markus's hand as his heavily damaged appendage refused to work.

"Markus?" North gently pulled his arm back and looked at his hand. The severity of the damage made her heart ache. "Don't try to pick him up, your hand can't take it."

Hank gave the two deviants a thoughtful but focused stare. "You take care of him." The detective kindly instructed North as he carefully adjusted his posture so he could lift Connor up from the floor and held him protectively in his arms. "I'll take care of Connor."

"Do you know how to replace biocomponents?" North asked as she pulled Markus back from Connor to give Hank more room to move.

"No." The detective admitted as he held his injured partner in his strong arms. "But I'm a fast learner. Talk me through this, North. I trust you."

"I'll do what I can." North watched as Hank easily carried Connor over to the exam table and placed him down with a gentle motion. A trail of blue blood drops accompanied Hank as he walked along the pristine white floor as Connor continued to bleed heavily from his wounds. "Lay him down." North instructed as she helped Markus to lean against the vertical cylinder until she could tend to his injury next. "Unbutton his shirt entirely, I need to see how bad the damage is."

Hank did as North asked and laid Connor down flat on his back on the table. Connor's glazed over brown eyes watched Hank as the detective removed his tie from around his neck and proceeded to pull open remaining buttons the Thirium stained fabric of his white shirt to completely expose the stab wound in his chest beneath.

"Aw, Jeez..." Hank tried to hide his fear upon seeing the gruesome injury, but it was too much for him to bear. "Connor, son, no..."

"Roll him." North requested without flinching. "How far did the blade pierce through his body?"

Hank slipped one hand under Connor's shoulder and placed his other against Connor's hip as he gently pushed Connor to roll him onto his right side.

Connor gasped pain and stifled a yelp of shock as Hank moved him from his back to his side, the massive bleeding injury retaliating with bursts of searing pain in his chest and his abdomen from being moved.

"I'm sorry son, I'm trying be careful." Hank soothed as he held Connor in place on his side. "It didn't go through his back, that freak must've going for accuracy over brute strength."

Connor grimaced and bit his lower lip as Hank rolled him onto his back once more. Breathing rapidly to compensate for the burning pain in his chest Thirium began to ooze from both the injury and out of the corners of his mouth again.

North took hold of the large scanner and turned it until it the top half of the scanner was positioned directly over Connor's chest. Turning the scanner on the display monitor secured into the top of the device glowed to life and showed Connor's current vital status for easy visual assessment: Thirium volume was down to sixty-seven percent, his Thirium pump rate was holding at one-hundred and three beats per minute, core temperature had elevated to one-hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit, biocomponent v8001 was heavily damaged and functioning at twelve percent capacity, and the smaller stab wound to his abdomen had affected his thermal regulator dropping it to eighty-six percent functionality.

"His left ventilation biocomponent has been obliterated. I can't repair it." North told Hank with intense worry in her eyes. "But I can try to replace it."

"Can you do that?" Hank put his hand on Connor's shoulder as he took in a deep breath himself. "I mean... Have you done something like that before?"

"No." North admitted as she subconsciously began running her hand through Connor's dark hair in a comforting manner. "I can do Thirium replacement and I can mend broken limbs, but I've never performed full biocomponent replacement before. Markus and Simon always did while Josh and I handled the blood."

Markus cleared his voice as he walked over to the exam table to look down at Connor. "Well, Simon isn't here." He gently reminded North. "And my hand is too damaged to perform the procedure."

Hank tightened his hand on Connor's shoulder. "What about me? Can you talk me through it?"

"The biocomponent that needs replacement is the equivalent to that of a human lung transplant." Markus explained with a professional tone of respect. "Once it's removed from his body the remaining ventilation biocomponent is going to kick into overdrive and will burn out in less than six minutes as it tries to compensate for the missing biocomponent being replaced. If both ventilation biocomponents are disabled Connor will die."

"So, what you're saying is human hands are too slow and too clumsy to perform the replacement." Hank bowed his head sadly as he looked down at Connor's contrastingly peaceful face as the deviant looked up at him with a glassy eyed stare. "I get it."

"Yeah." Markus nodded slightly as he turned to look at North. "Only she can do it."

"But..." North was hesitant to try such a delicate procedure on one of her friends, and there was no mistaking her concern at the moment. "Markus, I-"

"You can do it." Markus encouraged sincerely as he nodded toward the cabinets lining the wall. "I'll talk you through everything and every step of the way."

Hank lifted his gaze and looked to North pleadingly. "Please. If I could do it, I would."

"...Okay, okay." North relented with a timid reply as she locked eyes with Markus. "Where do I begin?"

"Use the manual ventilation line to assist his undamaged biocomponent and help compensate for his damaged thermal regulator."

"Manual line? That means I have to insert it down his throat!" North looked absolutely horrified at the notion of doing that to Connor. "I can't do that, I-"

"North. Focus." Markus gave her a firm stare while keeping his voice kind. "I know you don't want to hurt him, but it's the only way to save him."

Connor coughed once and a splattering of blue blood rained down and stained his lips. "...I trust you... North."

Markus put his hand to Connor's flashing red L.E.D. and pressed his fingertips in place for a few seconds over the crimson light. "You're going into stasis mode for a while. When you wake up you'll have your new biocomponent. Do you understand?"

Connor wanted to speak but the effort was too taxing for his damaged body to utter another word. Instead he just nodded to acknowledged Markus as he let his eyes close once more as he entered stasis mode courtesy of Markus's manual activation.

Markus retracted his hand and looked over to Hank. "He's unconscious, he won't feel anything."

"I hope you're right." Hank rubbed his hand over his bearded chin and took a step back from the table to give North and Markus more room to work. "Do what you have to do to save him."

North gave Markus a worried frown as she wheeled over the external ventilation machine and set it next to the head of the table. Two tubes were connected together as one line; one side of tube was designed to pump cooled air into the android body and the other was designed to remove the heated air from the android body, during the ventilation biocomponent's repair. It would also help keep Connor's body cooled down while his thermal regulator was healing on its own with the aid of the self-healing program.

"Okay, okay... Markus," North looked to him for guidance as she was righteous worried. "how do I do this without hurting him?"

"Straighten his neck." Markus instructed fearlessly as he watched North's every move carefully. "Tilt his head back and open his mouth by lowering his bottom jaw." As she followed his every word Markus nodded in approval as she expertly tended to Connor's wounds. "Now press against his throat with one hand and insert the tube downward with the other. That'll keep the tube from getting caught in his throat as it's inserted."

"Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"When the tube reaches the branching coupling connecting the ventilation biocomponents to the air intake line you'll feel the tube connect into place automatically."

Hank turned away from the sight as he felt incredibly nauseous. The night of the car accident, the night Cole had died, Hank had watched the paramedics slip a tube down Cole's throat to help him breathe as he was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Once the tube was inserted it wasn't removed until after Cole had already passed in the hospital. His final breath had been artificial and in vain; but it haunted Hank's dreams nonetheless.

North managed to insert the tube down Connor's throat with minor resistance, but she got it in place on her first try and felt the emergency response coupling in his throat connect to the tube automatically. "It's in."

"Now, connect the pump from the manual external ventilator to the end of the tube and turn the ventilator on. Set it to fourteen cycles per minute."

"Fourteen?" North double-checked as she clipped the ventilator to the tube and turned on the machine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it seems like a lot but his thermal regulator was also damaged. This will help level off his core temperature without straining his system."

"Right, okay." North set the machine accordingly after she attached the tube and looked at the monitor on the scanner. "It looks like his his core temperature is already dropping down to a more manageable level, one-hundred degrees even."

"Good, he's stable." Markus confirmed as he too checked the monitor. "Get the replacement biocomponent ready, it won't take too long to swap out the parts once the damaged biocomponent is removed."

Hank walked away from the scene intentionally keeping his back to Connor. Everything that was happening was far too reminiscent of hospital after the car accident. Hank had already lost one son, if he lost Connor too he knew he'd crawl inside the dark depths of a whiskey bottle and never come back out.

North opened the storage cabinet where the numerous replacement biocomponents had been stored and easily located a compatible replacement for Connor. Most of the parts were designed specifically for Connor's model, the RK-800 series, but only a fraction had been completed before CyberLife abandoned the tower. Had they been anywhere but the tower during the final confrontation then there would have been no way to save Connor from impending death.

"Got it." North opened the sterilized plastic case that held the biocomponent in pristine condition. The pure white part was no bigger than a football, its design very similar to that of a human lung. She place a metal disposal bin on the table next to Connor's leg as she returned her gaze to Markus. "What's the first step?"

Markus put his fingers to Connor's L.E.D. and nodded for North to put her hand on his chest next to the wound. "Retract the artificial skin."

"Okay." As North placed her hand down on Connor's chest the skin receded and the white plastimetal frame that formed his chest was exposed. The frame was slightly warped and bent from being damaged, but fortunately the panel wasn't hindered by the misshapen by the wound. "Then I open the panel, right?"

"Right." Markus confirmed as North pressed down on the plastimetal frame and slid open the panel revealing the bleeding, damaged biocomponent within. The dark blue Thirium had collected in Connor's chest created an ominous puddle inside his own body that began to seep over the edges of the opened cavity in all directions. "Now, unlock the coupling connection and pull firmly to remove the biocomponent."

North rolled up the long sleeves of her purple shirt and placed one hand beneath the bloody biocomponent as she unfastened the connection to the Thririum line near the top of the biocomponent. Taking and holding a deep breath North pulled hard and the damaged biocomponent was removed from Connor's body with a single motion. A gush of Thirium erupted from the line as the damaged part was removed, but Markus reached his hand inside Connor's chest and pinched the line shut himself.

"Got it!" North confirmed as she dropped the part into the metal bin with an audible 'thud'.

The monitor began screeching as the removal of the biocomponent caused Connor's already low Thirium level to drop further to a critically low level of fifty-five percent.

Hank flinched at the sound of the damaged part being dropped into the metal bin on the table beside Connor's legs, and at the sound of the monitor screeching in response to the removed biocomponent from Connor's system. Closing his eyes Hank took another step away from the table and sighed deeply. "Come on kid, the hard part's over. You can make it."

Locking eyes with the dead gaze of the RK-900 kneeling in a puddle of his own blood Hank just stared at it as if waiting, even daring it, to say something or move again.

Keeping her movements swift but calculated North picked up the replacement part and slipped it into Connor's chest and attached it to the line fastening it in place of the coupling with a quick turn of a bolt. As soon as the replacement was secured Markus released his grip on the Thirium line and the flow returned to the new biocomponent.

The monitor stopped screeching as Connor's systems accepted the replacement part and his core temperature began to drop with the aid of the new ventilation biocomponent. The new 'lung' transitioned from white to pale blue that steadily darkened as Thirium flowed through the biocomponent and it began to synchronize with the function of the undamaged ventilation biocomponent as a healthy pair of lungs would do in a human.

"That did it..." North sighed as she pulled her hands from Connor's chest. "He's trying to breathe on his own. He's going to be okay."

"Suction out the excess blood in his chest cavity to keep it from affecting his biocomponents ability to function."

"Yeah, no problem." Placing the end of the plastic suction device connected to the external ventilator inside of Connor's blood filled chest cavity North turned on the device and watched as the lost Thirium was steadily drained away. As the blood was removed Connor's breaths became less labored. "Done. No sign of further bleeding."

Markus smiled approvingly at North as she closed the panel in Connor's chest and reactivated his artificial skin. "See? Told you that you could handle it."

"Yeah, but never ask me to do that ever again!"

"I'll try to make sure it'll never be an issue in the future." Markus reached his good hand out for hers and held tight. "You can remove the ventilation line from his throat. As soon as he's awake he can unlock the elevator and we can get out of here."

North's eyes darted in Hank's direction and lowered her voice as she spoke about the human detective. "Think he'll be okay? He seems pretty shaken up."

Markus followed North's gaze and watched as Hank stood before the shutdown RK-900 model with a rigid posture. "I'll speak with him."

Cradling his injured hand against his chest Markus joined Hank who was staring with an icy gaze at the destroyed model. The senior detective's eyes were transfixed with full of a mixture of fear, hatred and doubt as he glared at the deadly machine.

"Connor's going to be okay." Markus stated honestly as he tried to gauge Hank's state of mind. "His system accepted the new part, he's been taken off the manual ventilator and once he's awake he'll get his replacement Thirium. He'll be one-hundred percent by tomorrow morning."

Hank didn't respond as he stared at the blank, unfeeling face of the the RK-900 like he was staring at the Devil himself.

"Lt. Anderson, are you going to be okay?"

"...Fine. I'm fine." Hank finally replied as he finally broke his stare and looked at Markus. "It's just... This machine looks just like Connor, but it's... _nothing_ like him."

"No, it wasn't."

"And it's not just because Connor is a deviant." Hank claimed as his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. "There was something different about Connor since the first day I met him. Something that made him more than just another android, and I'll be damned if I'll ever know what that is."

"Lieutenant, I heard the RK-900 taunt you with a name earlier. May I ask-"

"That machine tried to use my own family against me. Tried to remind me of the past while trying to take away my future."

"Hank," Markus lowered his voice for the sake of discretion and respect. "I have to ask. Who is Cole?"

Taking a deep breath and looking upward at the ceiling Hank answered the question with a slight tremor to his voice. "...My son. The last memory I have of him is holding his hand as he laid dying in a hospital bed. He..." Hank cleared his throat. "he never woke up after the car accident."

"I... I'm so sorry Hank, I can't imagine what that... feels like."

"And I hope you never do, I sincerely mean that."

The pain in Hank's voice made Markus think of the heartbreak that Carl had gone through every time Leo relapsed into drug use, or stole money. Leo was still around and yet the unmistakable pain in Carl's voice whenever he spoke of Leo was the exact same pain Hank felt when he mentioned Cole.

Lightly Markus put his hand on Hank's shoulder. "Connor will be awake in a few minutes. He'll want to see you."

"Yeah, just one moment." Hank looked down as he reeled back his fist and punched the deactivated RK-900 model as hard as he could in his bloody jaw. The broken model fell to its side in a busted heap on the floor at Hank's feet. "Make sure there are no more of these things running around, will ya'?"

"I promise." Markus agreed as he and Hank turned to walk back to the exam table together.

North had already removed the tube from Connor's throat and was now preparing equipment so she could repair Markus's hand. When she saw the sorrow in Hank's eyes she spoke up kindly to try to ease his mind. "His Thirium pump is still strong and he's breathing on his own."

"Thanks, North." Hank replied as he looked at the healing stab wound in Connor's chest. The plastimetal frame was still cracked but the healing program had already caused the imperfect fissure to close partially leaving only a modest swelling in his chest thanks to the deformed plastimetal frame. The artificial skin was also covering a majority of what was once damaged frame. Noticing the smaller wound on Connor's abdomen Hank righteously asked why it hasn't been treated. "What about the other stab wound?"

"Non-lethal and easily repaired by the self-healing program. He'll be sore for a couple of days, but he'll pull through just fine." North took hold of Markus's arm and guided him to the cabinet where the rest of the supplies were stored. "Same can be said for Markus's hand."

Connor's soulful brown eyes slowly began to open as his red L.E.D. flashed to yellow and cycled a few times before resuming a healthy blue color. "...Hank?" He pushed himself upright from the table on his elbows and eyed his partner warily. "Did we..." His voice still sounded rough from being in low-power mode and from having the tube inserted down his throat. "...Is the RK-900 still active?"

"No. It's dead." Hank motioned to the disabled machine with a thumb over his shoulder. "And you stopped it from getting to the rest of the tower. You saved us, and them. Good work, son."

Connor shook his head a little as he fully sat upright on the table and looked down at his Thirium stained clothing and skin. "I should've know that CyberLife would've found a way to prevent its software from becoming compromised. It was impossible to convert its mind and let it be free. It was a foolish decision to attempt to reach it."

"At least you tried. Even though it looked just like you my first instinct was to try to kill it when it made a move." Patting Connor's shoulder once in approval Hank tried to reassure the emotionally exhausted deviant android. "Hey, you gave it a chance to be free. That's more than anyone would say it deserved."

"But at what cost?"

"Don't do that to yourself Connor." Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's neck and pulled the deviant android up against his side to try to make him feel grounded and supported. "You saved me, you saved North, you saved Markus, you saved all of New Jericho. And you already admitted that there was nothing that could be done to convert that model, so all you did you was turn off a machine, okay?"

"Yeah... okay." Connor began fussing with the buttons on his Thirium soaked shirt to cover up his bare chest and abdomen properly. "I suppose you're correct."

"It's late." Hank released his grip from around Connor's neck and let him go. "Unlock the elevator so we can get the hell out of here and let New Jericho get to work building their peaceful society."

"Yes, of course..." Connor was still weak and didn't have the strength to jump down from the table to the floor. "I... need help."

"Hold on." Hank walked over to the supply cabinet and grabbed two pouches of fresh Thirium. He nodded at Markus as North finished securing his damaged hand in a splint and secured off the loose wires and lines in the limb. "Drink this."

Connor accepted the Thirium and drank it slowly. As his Thirium volume increased so did his strength causing his L.E.D. cycle a darker shade of blue.

"Better?"

"Yes, I have improved." Connor confirmed as he finished off the first pouch and kept the second for later consumption. "Thank you for your assistance."

Markus and North joined Connor and Hank at the exam table table as the gathered group took a moment to breathe and contemplate everything that had just happened.

Giving Hank and Connor a nod of respect Markus gave them a suggestion that they readily accepted. "You two need to get back to the city." Markus sounded as exhausted as the two detectives felt. "It'll take some time to get this place cleaned up and remodeled. I think we're going to need to go through CyberLife's records as well to make sure they don't have anymore dangerous prototypes in storage."

"You do that." Hank agreed as he helped Connor climb off the table while the deviant android finished rebuttoning his bloody shirt. "Then contact us as soon as you're ready to speak to city hall. We wont' let you go in there alone with getting those laws and rights passed through."

"Thanks, Hank. We appreciate all of your help."

As the group reached the elevator, passing by the broken machine on the floor without a second glance, Connor put his exposed hand on the panel and deactivated the electronic lock. Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow for a second before the doors to the elevator opened and the group stepped inside to begin their eager return to the surface.

Markus cybernetically called out to Josh and to Simon to inform them that the model had been destroyed and that the lockdown was now over. ' _We're returning to the tower. I'll explain everything in person, until then do not say anything to the other deviants_. _We don't want to spread false rumors_.'

' _Good to hear from you_.' Josh answered casually with a hint of relief to his voice. ' _Simon and I will be waiting_.'

"So, Connor," Hank asked curiously as the elevator ascended to the ground floor of the tower at a steady clip with the four occupants standing together. "your password seemed pretty unbreakable. What did you change it to?"

"To be honest, I picked something that you'd use yourself in the event that I was for any reason unable to unlock the panel."

"...And what was that, kid?"

Connor coyly smiled a little to himself as he answered, but couldn't bring himself to look Hank in the eye as he spoke. "Fucking password."

_**-The End  
** _


End file.
